worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Union State of Four Stars
The Nenpanoliz-altuxl Kikialtignahwi (shortened to NenAltKik within the Union State) is centralized state composed of five systems, four of which are fully integrated into the Union State and the fifth is a recently conquered and colonized system being integrated into the government. The NenAltKik's population is comprised of two species, the Moxli (x is pronounced as the ch in loch or the kh in Khomeini) and the Kipaktli. The Moxli are descended from what humans know as oviraptors; they are relatively small, being about 2 meters tall (much of that neck and leg), with a body roughly a meter long. They are covered in feathers (body coloration is fairly drab, being somewhere between brown and black; head coloration varies enormously, especially in males during the mating season). They have a three-fingered hand that is dextrous and capable of fine motor manipulation. The Moxli are also opportunistic feeders, being heavily omnivorous and feeding on nuts, seeds, fruits, vegetables, meat, eggs, and insects. The kipaktli are descended from allosaurs and are enormous, being nearly 9 meters long, nearly 3 meters tall, and weighing in at 1-1.5 tonnes in weight. They resemble ancient allosaurs, except they have evolved an opposable digit and the ability to make and use tools. They are obligate carnivores, eating only trace plant matter when they eat intestines or stomachs of other animals. They are also immensely strong, able to lift hundreds of kilos with ease. They make up a large amount of the modern NenAltKik military, being disproportionately represented there. They, unlike the Moxli, are unfeathered and are completely drably colored, being mottled green, gray, and brown in color. Government The government of the NenAltKik is composed of a tricameral legislative/judiciary, a military and police hierarchy, and a financial system. The tricameral legislative/judiciary is called the Eealtepekali (lit. “Three Houses of Government”), composed of the Teuklatoxe (lit. “High Judges”), the Oanokal (lit. “Decision House”), and the Intlaxihwal (lit. “Creation”). The Intlaxihwal is where delegates create legislation to be approved by the Oanokali; the Intlaxihwal is equal in size to the Oanokal and its membership is decided by direct votes throughout the NenAltKik every 6 years. The Oanokal debates legislation created by the Intlaxihwal and decides on what to enact, and whether or not to modify the legislation; its membership is mixed, insofar as half the membership is elected directly, and the other half is chosen from among the Intlaxihwal. This is done with one-third being elected by the NenAltKik, then one-third being chosen from the Intlaxihwal (on years of Intlaxihwal elections); this is done in 12-year cycles (direct election on year 1; Intlaxihwal on year 6; another direct election on year 12). Members of the Oanokal can occasionally stay in office for a number of decades, but, practically, most are replaced by members from the Intlaxihwal if they aren't beaten in an election after 24 years (2 'terms'). The Teuklatoxe acts as a judiciary, comparing the enacted legislation to the existing body of law to see any incompatibilities and acting as the highest court in the NenAltKik. The Teuklatoxe is the smallest house in the Eealtepekali, with its membership being decided on by direct elections from lower courts and from professional jurists. The military and police portion of government is a twin, parallel system of executive and military power. The executive is headed by the Ximotlakotili (lit. “They Performing their Duty”), a mixed group of officials, elected by the NenAltKik and appointed by the Teuklatoxe that head the police, customs, counter-terrorism, tariff-gathering, and other, similar functions. The counter-terrorist units, though, were originally transfered from the military arm, and are still structured according to military ideas and customs. The Kwatlatoxli is the military itself and functions essentially the same as every other military. Finally, there is the Hweyhweypoxekatli (lit. “Exceedingly Great Merchants”), which acts as the government NenAltKik bank and financial institute, setting official interest rates, providing government loans, and similar functions. Territory Tlali, their home planet, is Earth. However, this is due to history, in which one or the other of these solar systems were somehow swallowed up in an immense rip in spacetime and hurled into an alternate universe with identical physics. The inhabitants of Tlali and their descendents, of course, claim that they are original to the universe and that the humans and their descendents are the 'foreigners,' but since no one can identify when such a cataclysm occurred, no one can be certain which planet is original to this universe. Tlali is within the Xostontu System, along with Tlali's moon Metz, the red planet of Ezhwaxi, and the terraformed moons of the gas giants, as well as numerous mining operations on the many asteroids and moons in the system. The second oldest system is the Texoti system, dominated by its namesake star, "the Blue One," so called because it has recently entered the blue giant phase, allowing for the NenAltKik to utilize this system for tens/hundreds of millions of years. The planets and habitable moons in the system are larger than most in other systems and harsher in climate, making the system more friendly to Kipaktli than to Moxli, leading to an abundance of Kipaktli, especially in relation to the other systems of the NenAltKik. The presence of a hyperspace junction allows for the trade of many of the resources present in the system and its 12 planets, 40+ moons, and millions of asteroids. The capital planet of the system is Toxa (“Our Home,” notably in the Kipaktli language and definitely intended to mean the Kipaktli's home, not the Moxli's). The third oldest system is the Kwapitztikekat system, so named because of its unusual natural features that make plotting hyperspace routes nearly impossible and that 'blow' ships off course, like unusually harsh winds. Thus, only the existence of its warp gate allows for incoming and outgoing ships to make it there safely and not end up within the heart of the greenish star Ahmo-Noxtli (“Unripe Fruit”). The discovery of the warp gate in the Xostontu system immediately led to the warping into the Kwapitztikekat system and allowed for the system to be colonized as much as it is. The youngest of the fully integrated system, Eztenkitontu, has its namesake star, a red dwarf, as the heart of the system. It is dominated by Moxli immigrants with a smattering of Kipaktli soldiers and entrepeneurs. The capital planet is Bogega, a word from one of the Moxli languages, Polelo, and meaning "Beautiful". It is the site of a hyperspace junction and has a large amount of trade flowing through it and is built up considerably, in spite of its young age. The youngest system in the NenAltKik is Hweyixal and it is still under a military governorship, as the system was invaded by the NenAltKik approximately 7 decades ago, and war was made on the native species, a group of aliens known as the Slurmians, a group of worm-like creatures with a primitive spacefaring civilization. The NenAltKik general in charge of the expedition to the Hweyixal system initially made war as the Kipakt do, expecting a quick victory and a return to normal relations. So, Tewktyao (“Lord of Battle”; a term equivilent to general) Neltiktlamin invaded one of their mining colonies on a moon, in order to utilize whatever existing infrastructure was there to start up a base in the system. The Slurmians, however, had no willingness to surrender and make peace, and instead launched into a war of attrition. The NenAltKik continually tried to make peace, but the Slurmians ignored the pleas and kept trying to destroy the invaders. So, Neltiktlamin opted to do what the Kipaktli do in the face of resistance that does not crumble: completely obliterate the foe. They then launched a war of complete and total annihiliation. What little knowledge that could be extracted, was, while every Slurmian was put to the sword. Hatcheries were set aflame, hospitals bombed, civilians gunned down from gunships, bombing campaigns against cities that didn't break immediately, computer espionage to steal data and shut off power and launch the Slurmians own weapons against themselves. It took 16 years to completely wipe the Slurmians from the universe, but the NenAltKik completed the job. However, in spite of a complete victory, Neltiktlamin was eventually stripped of command by a newly elected government made up of Moxli who found the idea of speciecide to be distasteful, to say the least. This campaign, though, led to the gigantic number of Kipakt soldiers to emigrate and live in the system they conquered, while the Moxli merely trickled in. It is the only place in the NenAltKik where the Moxli are a minority and where the military governorship continues to rule the system until it is sorted and folded into the NenAltKik properly. Military ' Ships of the NenAltKik' Budget: $47,000 32100 Kolot ''Fighters/ 5 for $1 Named after scorpions, these small ships are like their namesakes: quick to sting, hard to find, and otherwise unpleasant to deal with without proper protection. They have fairly large armaments for their size. ''Pol-Kolot Gunships/$1 Literally “Large Scorpion,” the Pol-Kolot is a larger ship, carrying even more guns and weapons. Tlazacani ''Ultralight/$10 (x20) $150 The “Carrier” is a simple vessel for carrying envoys, diplomats, and the like around. They have very light arms and armor, mostly relying on stealth and decoys and chaff to escape belligerents. ''Tekol ''Ultralight/$25 (x50) 1175 The “owl” class is a specialized scout ship, being a stealth ship with a large sensor array. It carries no armaments, depending on its speed and stealth to escape conflict. ''Sai ''Ultralight/$25 (x20) 500 The “Boat” is a simple troop transport, designed to ferry large numbers of troops quickly, as well as perform boarding actions. It is heavily armored, but has very little in the way of armaments, as it is always supposed to be a part of a fleet. ''Kohwat ''Light/$40 (x100) 4000 The “Serpent” is the smallest independent warship, being used primarily for escort duties, screening, and anti-fighter role, as well as fighting piracy, smuggling, and other assorted crimes. ''Daigwan ''Light/$50 (x40) 2000 The name, meaning 'Chief', is taken from a related language to Itlat: Daglat. The Daigwan is made to attack the medium and light ships of enemy fleets, and is equipped with powerful torpedoes and heavy gun banks. However, unfortunately, it has sacrificed armor for this role, as the Kwatlatoxli desired this ship to be as small as possible so that it could be built in bulk. ''Sasidwi ''Medium/$95 (x50) 4750 The “Claw,” also taken from Daglat, is a full cruiser and is the backbone of the fleets. While there are larger ships capable of dealing more damage single-handedly, and a much larger number of smaller ships, the Sasidwi-class ships are omnipresent and are understood to be the foundation of the fleets. They are generously armed and armored, made to withstand a great deal of punishment and give it right back, while also being respectable in flight characteristics. The captains of these ships consider them to be the perfection of modern spaceship technology. ''Sasidwi-Itlam Medium/$90 (x30) 2700 The “Stinging Claw,” is a lighter variant of the Sasidwi, removing some armor and crewspace and replacing them with torpedo bays. This is the main variant that is only present in combined fleets, to make up for its less-defensible nature. Mohlabani ''Heavy/$125 (x40) 5000 The “Warrior” (from Polelo), is the primary battleship of the fleets. While not as prominent or common as Sasidwi ships, the Mohlabani is the most common of the capital ships, forming the speartip of most fleets. ''Kokopalalatik ''Heavy/$200 (x10) 2000 The “Immolator,” is used primarily to break open planetary defenses, and is heavily armed, but rather weakly armored, preferring to move in after the enemy fleet has been smashed and then dismantling the enemy's planet so it can be taken over. ''Ikal ''Carrier/$350 (x10) 3500 The “Hive” is a large carrier which carries the Kolot and Pol-Kolot fighters and gunships, usually in a 3:2 ratio of Kolot to Pol-Kolot, as well as a small retinue (3 ships) of Tekolli. It uses a full $175 of carrier capacity. ''Axayakatl ''Ultraheavy/$500 (x10) 7000 Named for a Tewktyao of great renown from 300 years ago, this is the largest ship type that is produced in any quantity. It is reserved for the use of Hweykwali-acalli (literally: Great Heads of Ships, equivalent to Admirals; singular: Hweykwa-acalli) and is the head of battle groups. '' Mo-itlapaltayomixi Ultra-heavy/$1200 (defensive value: $1500, approved by Steve) (x1) The “All Powerful Snapping Turtle” is the largest spaceship that the NenAltKik has ever made. It is a simply gargantuan ship with a singular goal in mind: sector defense. As such, it has a hyperdrive fit only for moving it across a sector and no further. Otherwise, this ship is hardened with armor, shields, chaff, and all other manner of defense measures, while equally bristling with weapons where ever they can be fit: torpedoes, cannons, lasers, ion cannons, and any offensive weapon that can be mounted on a ship that can do damage to another ship. However, the crown jewel of the ship's weapons is the axial particle cannon: a most sophisticated piece of technology developed in conjunction with the Technocracy of Umeria. It is extremely powerful, capable of destroying smaller ships with single blasts and crippling even battleships in mere minutes. Category:National Information